Stadion
thumb|180px|Modernes Stadion (Olympiastadion in Athen 2004) Ein Stadion (Pl. Stadien) ist ein Austragungsort von sportlichen Wettkämpfen in Form eines Spielfeldes umgeben von einer nach oben meist offenen baulichen Struktur, die es einem Publikum ermöglicht, von Steh- oder Sitzplätzen aus das Geschehen zu beobachten. Oft werden Stadien auch für Konzerte und andere Großveranstaltungen benutzt. Seit einiger Zeit wird als Synonym Arena verwendet. Geschichte thumb|180px|Das Stadion von Olympia in Griechenland thumb|180px|Stadion in [[Perge, Kleinasien mit steinernen Sitzstufen]] Stadion (altgr.) bezeichnete im ursprünglichen Wortsinn ein antikes griechisches Längenmaß mit einer Strecke von 600 Fuß, was je nach regionalem Fußmaß ungefähr einer Länge zwischen 165 und 196 m entspricht. In Griechenland war wohl schon in geometrischer Zeit der Lauf über die Strecke eines Stadions ein beliebter Wettkampf, so beispielsweise in Olympia seit 776 v. Chr. historisch überliefert. Die Bezeichnung des Längenmaßes hat sich auf die Wettkampfanlage übertragen, also auf die Laufbahn und die längs davon angelegten Zuschauerwälle. Stadien wurden in vielen antiken griechischen Städten und Heiligtümern gefunden, so z. B. in Olympia (mit einer Laufbahnlänge, zwischen Start- und Zielschwellen gemessen von 192,28 m), Delphi (177,35 m), Athen (184,30 m), Epidauros (181,30 m), Isthmia, Nemea, Messene, Milet und Samos. Während in Griechenland und Kleinasien Stadien auch noch in römischer Zeit errichtet wurden, spielten sie in Italien kaum eine Rolle, da die griechischen Sportkämpfe dort keine kultische Bedeutung hatten und lange als unmoralisch galten. Dennoch errichtete Kaiser Domitian in Rom ein Stadion (die heutige Piazza Navona). thumb|180px|Das Kolosseum in Rom. Amphitheater als Vorbild moderner Stadien Weitaus größere Bedeutung hatten dort die Amphitheater, in denen Kampfspiele und Tierhatzen stattfanden, als bekanntestes Beispiel das Kolosseum in Rom. Aus den römischen Amphitheatern ist die Form des modernen Stadions entwickelt. Die moderne Wortbedeutung des Stadions ist viel weiter gefasst und bezeichnet Sportkampfstätten mit Besuchertribünen, meist mit einer um ein Rasenspielfeld angelegten Laufbahn Rundbahn. Architektur Im allgemeinen besteht ein Stadion aus den Teilen Erdstadion, Ingenieurbauwerk, Hülle und Dach. Die Form des Stadions wird jeweils von seinem Zweck bestimmt. Einzelne Typen sind das zweischenklige Baseballstadion, das ovale Leichtathletikstadion, das mit seinen vier geraden Tribünen um den rechteckigen Platz angeordnete Fußballstadion, Reit- und Pferderennstadien, sowie Autorennstadien, die meist nur aus einzelnen Haupt- und Nebentribünen bestehen. Umbenennungen von „Stadion“ in „Arena“ thumb|Allianz-Arena München Das Wort Stadion beginnt in Deutschland seine sportliche Bedeutung zu verlieren. In der jüngeren Vergangenheit wurden Stadien häufig in „Arena“ umbenannt, zudem verloren sie oft ihren angestammten, teilweise seit Jahrzehnten bestehenden Namen. Aus Gründen der Finanzierbarkeit tilgen somit viele Vereine ihre eigene Geschichte und geben den Namen ihren Spielfeldes an kommerzielle Anbieter ab. Einige Beispiele: *AOL Arena, ehemals Volksparkstadion, Hamburg *AWD-Arena, ehemals Niedersachsenstadion, Hannover *Commerzbank-Arena, ehemals Waldstadion, Frankfurt am Main *Veltins-Arena, ehemals Arena AufSchalke, Gelsenkirchen *BayArena, ehemals Ulrich-Haberland-Stadion, Leverkusen *Schüco Arena, ehemals Bielefelder Alm, Bielefeld *RheinEnergieStadion, ehemals Müngersdorfer Stadion, Köln *Signal Iduna Park, ehemals Westfalenstadion, Dortmund Auch das neu erbaute Münchner Stadion trägt Arena im Titel: Allianz Arena. Das 2004 fertig gestellte Düsseldorfer Stadion heißt nun LTU Arena. Grosse Stadien Afika Kamerun Nigeria Südafrika Asien Japan Fussballstadien *Ibaraki-Kashima-Stadion, Kashima *Kobe-Wing-Stadion, Kōbe *Miyagi-Stadion, Miyagi *Niigata-Big-Swan-Stadion, Niigata *Oita-Big-Eye-Stadion, Oita *Osaka-Nagai-Stadion, Osaka *Saitama-Stadion, Saitama *Sapporo Dome, Sapporo *Shizuoka-Ecopa-Stadion, Shizuoka *Yokohama International, Yokohama Südkorea Fussballstadien *Busan-Asia-Main-Stadion, Busan *Daegu-World-Cup-Stadion, Daegu *Daejeon-World-Cup-Stadion, Daejeon *Gwangju-World-Cup-Stadion, Gwangju *Incheon-Munhak-Stadion, Incheon *Jeonju-World-Cup-Stadion, Jeonju *Jeju-World-Cup-Stadion, Jeju-do *Seoul World Cup Stadion, Seoul *Suwon-World-Cup-Stadion, Suwon *Ulsan-Munsu-Stadion, Ulsan Europa Deutschland Fussballstadien *AOL Arena, Hamburg *AWD-Arena, Hannover *BayArena, Leverkusen *Bökelbergstadion, Mönchengladbach *Commerzbank-Arena, Frankfurt am Main *EasyCredit-Stadion (Frankenstadion), Nürnberg *Fritz-Walter-Stadion, Kaiserslautern *Gottlieb-Daimler-Stadion, Stuttgart *Olympiastadion Berlin, Berlin *Olympiastadion München, München *Ostseestadion, Rostock *RheinEnergieStadion, Köln *Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund *Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen *Weser-Stadion, Bremen *Zentralstadion Leipzig, Leipzig Eishockeystadien *Eisstadion an der Brehmstraße, Düsseldorf *Olympia-Eisstadion, Garmisch-Patenkirchen Stadien für andere Sportarten *AVUS, Berlin *Norisring, Nürnberg Mehzweckstadien *Arena Nürnberg, Nürnberg *Color Line Arena, Hamburg *Kölnarena, Köln *TUI Arena, Hannover Frankreich Fussballstadien *Stade Chaban Delmas, Bordeaux *Stade de la Beaujoire, Nantes *Stade de France, Saint-Denis *Stade de la Mosson, Montpellier *Stade Vélodrome, Marseille Mehrzweckstadien *Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne Grossbritanien Fussballstadien *Highbury, London *Ibrox Park, Glasgow *Wembley-Stadion, London *Old Trafford, Manchester Italien Fussballstadien *Giuseppe-Meazza-Stadion, Mailand Niederlande Österreich Fussballstadien *Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Wien Portugal Schweden Schweiz Fussballstadien *Stade de Suisse Wankdorf Bern Bern Eishockeystadien *Eisstadion Davos, Davos *Eisstadion Allmend/BernArena, Bern *Schluefweg, Kloten Stadien für andere Sportarten *Saalsporthalle, Zürich Mehrzweckstadien *Hallenstadion, Zürich Spanien Fussballstadien *Camp Nou, Barcelona *Santiago-Bernabéu-Stadion, Madridthumb|[[Santiago-Bernabéu-Stadion in Madrid]] Türkei Nordamerika Kanada Eishockeystadien *Maple Leaf Garden, Toronto *Montreal Forum, Montreal Mexiko Fussballstadien *Aztekenstadion, Mexiko-Stadt USA Eishockeystadien *Madison Square Garden, New York Stadien für andere Sportarten *Daytona Beach, Florida *Dodgers Stadium, Los Angeles *Ebbets Field, Brooklyn *Yankee Stadium, New York Südamerika Argentinien Brasilien Fussballstadien *Maracanã-Stadion, Rio de Janeiro Chile Uruguay Weblinks * Among the football fans: - football stadiums all around the world (english) Siehe auch * Liste von Stadien * Fußballstadion * Groundhopping ! Kategorie:Alte Maße und Gewichte bg:Стадион ca:Estadi en:Stadium es:Estadio fr:Stade he:אצטדיון it:Stadio (architettura) nl:Stadion pl:Stadion (obiekt sportowy) sl:Stadion pt:Estádio ru:Стадион